


Anniversary

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Sorry for the shortness I just felt bad about not posting in forever. Tell me what ya Think!





	

Steve and Bucky had TJ all over Brooklyn. First with his Nana to talk, then shopping with Anne, next the zoo to see the elephants, and finally to the museum to see his favorite exhibit, the Captian America and Howling Commandos exhibit where he got the call to come home. The super soldiers were kicking their plan into action. With the help of Pepper and Elaine everything was perfect. Steve and Bucky stood by the door in tuxedos. Steve had a back velvet ring box in his pocket and Bucky had his hair long because he remembered TJ telling him he loved it like that. A chocolate cake was on the table, next to a decades old stuffed animal. 

Steve looked at Bucky and pecked his cheek. "You look good, jerk."

"So do you, punk."

TJ opened the door and closed it behind him. His smile was wide when his eyes met his husbands. "Hi." TJ squeaks. 

"Hi, doll." Bucky hugged TJ with Steve. "We gotta surprise for ya."

"Really?"

"Yeah come on." Steve put his hand over TJ's eyes and guided him to the empty space behind the living room. Steve moved his hand, TJ saw the grand piano. He ran to the yes and lightly touched the white keys and eventually tapping the black ones Sound escaped and flooded the room. When he turned around to thank them they were both on one knee, both holding the same ring.

"Oh my god." He huffed out He had tears running down his face.

"Thomas Hammond. I knew I loved you the second I heard you play the piano and saw how much you loved it. Ever since I can't even imagine me living a happy life without you. " Steve spoke

"Thomas Hammond. Everyday I wake up with you is a great day. You have a way of lighting up every life you come into. And we were Damn lucky to even get to love you." Bucky choked up.

"Will you be our husband? " They said at the same time.

"Yes,yes." He sobbed as they slid the ring on his finger. TJ looked at the ring. It hand two stars. One was red like Bucky's star on his arm and the other white like Steve's shield. "I love it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness I just felt bad about not posting in forever. Tell me what ya Think!


End file.
